Great, Harry Potter Has Done It Again!
by crimreaper
Summary: I have lost a lot of love for Anita Blake in her last 10 books or so. I will rant if asked about it. So I am going to leave this story where it stopped at the beginning and try for a new story. Without a ruined heroine as one of the characters.


Boredom was the sole thought that ran through the bored mind of one Harry Potter. He sat on his window sill staring out towards the dark, star-filled sky. Harry's mind wandered back towards his memories, the love his parents unconditionally gave him, yet they died, and Harry has yet to feel the love someone could give to him that has no strings attached, they simply love.

Harry looked towards the stars again, wishing that they could open up and guide him to where he needs to go. He longingly stared towards the stars and wished that for once his parents had decided to become ghosts, and then they could have guided him, and given him love, even if he couldn't physically feel them, but Harry would never wish the eternity as a ghost on anyone, not even Draco Malfoy.

After a year of secret training, Harry had matured, even if it took a rather harsh beating from Mad-Eye Moody to get the message across. Harry had turned around in the end, surprising everyone when his attitude changed dramatically with Harry constantly reading if he wasn't doing his physical training. His thoughts ceased to remain around the untimely demise of his godfather Sirius. Instead Harry decided to put his life to use and stop moping around, he may die any day and he should live.

In the end Mad-Eye Moody had even taken Harry out on jobs for Dumbledore. Harry still had all the scars from his traumatic adventures during the year. Harry smiled back at all the friends he had made in non-human communities. They all welcomed him if he ever chose to take a holiday they said, even telling him that they had siblings in America. That was the werewolves' leader, Emerson, leader of the Schofield Clan. He had unknowingly started talking to a man on the wizard's bus one day. They just kept talking and they agreed on the horrible society that England has become how they treat people and throw them into the spotlight. Neither knew that the other was talking about themselves.

Emerson was moving to America in a few weeks to live with his brother and become second in command at the local werewolf pack. Emerson had then invited Harry if he ever wished to escape the tedious English life. Harry hadn't thought much on the invitation, but he was always welcome in Louisiana.

Harry's thoughts turned bleaker as he thought back to the night before, his mental chat with Voldemort, almost a nightly occurrence. Voldemort was always trying to break into Harry's head and Harry was always mentally standing over his shoulder and giving little pointers that could help. Their goal was to annoy the other.

Voldemort always became seriously angry and left in a snoot, but that wasn't the way it went last night and Harry felt worried because tomorrow was his birthday and Voldemort left with his gleeful comment on how excited he was about Harry's birthday present. He didn't hint at what it could be but he did sound excited and when the madman is happy, it means all the sane people should worry.

Harry's attention was snapped back towards reality when the streetlights started to flicker and suddenly went out. Harry heard a slightly loud 'pop' come from the bushes to the side of the front garden. Harry knew that meant trouble. The member of Dumbeldore's gang had just left to alert Dumbeldore. Harry heard a herd of feet starting to walk towards the house on either side of suburb. About 50 death eaters came one way and another 50 came from the other side, then suddenly a figure apparated in front of number 4 Privet Drive.

There stood Voldemort, in all his furious glory. He turned around in a slow circle as he glared at al his quaking death eaters; he seemed to get a boost by how much his followers feared him.

Harry fell backwards off his window sill before anyone saw him. He grabbed his wand off his side table and turned around his room. He picked up his family album and quickly shrunk it and stuffed it in his pocket. He also grabbed his broom and added that in his pocket after shrinking it as well.

He pulled up the loose floorboard that was in the middle of the floor and pulled out his Gringotts key and all his spare money. Then he picked up his old muggle school bag and threw in some spare clothes and school books, anything that would fit. He threw it over his shoulder and ran out the door and down the stairs like he was running from the devil himself.

At the top of the stairs Harry heard the doorbell charm and Harry yelled for his Uncle to stop, but poor Uncle Vernon never listened to Harry and he surely wasn't going to start now. His dead body slid to the floor before the door even fully opened. Petunia and Dudley snooped around the corner to see what was happening and they too slid to the floor dead in a matter of seconds.

Harry raced to the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of Voldemort. Harry's face broke out into a grin.

"If you were so scared about meeting the in-laws, we could have always just elope. I even think it's a little romantic. We can share pina coladas on the beach, and go dancing in the rain." Harry stepped out on to the porch and waved at all the death eaters with a huge smile on his face.

"Shut up, Potter! I don't want rumours starting that I'm gay. Now step down here and we can see if your luck is ready to end tonight." Voldemort retorted. Glaring at The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm not really feeling like a duel right now. It's my birthday in an hour and I really don't want to spend it in pain over losing the madman in my life. Can we reschedule to some later date?" Harry asked with a joking tone filling his voice.

"I'm not here to duel tonight you nit-wit. I'm here to give you your birthday present. So why don't you hop down here and I'll make sure it's a birthday you will never forget." Voldemort said with an eerie grin etched into his snake-like features.

"I thought you said you liked me for more than just sex, I refuse to e used any longer. I want to be with someone who will care. Lucius will, he's like a big teddy bear. Luscious Lucius." Harry said with a goofy grin, he looked over at the evil blonde and gave a girly wave and giggle. Lucius just remained glaring and Harry just winked and turned his annoying attention back towards Voldemort.

"This is nothing to do with sex, or your stupid imagination of relationships you idiot. If you won't come down then I will cast the spell on you from here. Hold him!" Voldemort gave the order and Harry quickly stepped out of the way of 4 stunners zooming towards his body, but the person to get him was Lucius who came up behind him and grabbed his arms, putting Harry in a position where he couldn't move.

"I always knew you liked it rough." Harry said, while trying to escape.

Voldemort began talking in Latin, it was a long spell and Harry was wearing himself and Lucius down by fighting with all his strength, which was quite a bit.

"How are you so strong? You look like a pansy." Harry said with a grunt, his body quickly becoming out of breath.

"Planto nostrum vox certamen quod ut tribuo est sumo. suus ero mei quod mei ero suus. ut own quod ut servo. Planto nostrum vox certamen quod ut tribuo est sumo. suus ero mei quod mei ero suus. ut own quod ut servo. Planto nostrum vox certamen quod ut tribuo est sumo. suus ero mei quod mei ero suus. ut own quod ut servo" Voldemort finished in Latin.

Voldemort's spell came towards Harry and Lucius and at the last moment Harry moved and the spell hit his shoulder and Lucius' cheek. All three wizards fell to their knees in pain as their magic was forcibly taken from their bodies, ripped apart and forced back in again. It was painful and left the three on the floor shaken, the death eaters stood around not knowing what they should be doing.

Harry was the first to rise. His muscles ached but his mind was clear and his magic was pulsing, something had gone wrong and Harry needed to get away before Voldemort got up again or the death eaters tried to save him.

Dumbeldore showed up just as Harry stood tall and closed his eyes, wishing to be somewhere else. Everyone stood in awe and Harry's figure became a peon of fire and suddenly it disappeared. The death eaters stepped forwards and took their leader and left, but Dumbeldore took Lucius before anyone saw and left.


End file.
